reddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking Dawn
Chapter 1 - Borders Of Blood COMING SOON! Chapter 2 - Nightfall Blue eyes gleamed in the moonlit bushes. A strong, muscular cat leaped gracefully out of the bushes, her gray pelt turned silver. A lithe ginger tabby padded silently by her side. “I am worried, Featherstar. What will RiverClan say?” The large gray tabby looked down at the ginger tabby. “You are right to be concerned Squirrelstream. But what can we do about it. We cannot turn back time and change our actions. All we can do is accept the consequences for our actions.” Squirrelstream nodded, and once more the duo fell silent. After what seemed like nine lifetimes, the four massive oaks crept into Squirrelstream’s line of vision. As if obeying an unspoken command, Squirrelstream and Featherstar quickened the pace from a gentle, easy walk to a trot, then to a run. Finally, ThunderClan burst into Fourtrees. Featherstar leapt on top of the Great rock, and Squirrelstream went to search for her SkyClan friend, Twigheart. She spotted him sitting next to his deputy Raventail, and a SkyClan apprentice she did not know. Squirrelstream padded over. “Greetings Twigheart. Who is this?” She flicked her tail towards the small black tom. Twigheart purred loudly. “Good to see you Squirrelstream. I thought you’d decided not to show up!” Answering her question, he added “This is Beetlepaw, our newest apprentice.” Beetlepaw looked nervous as he dipped his head respectfully in greeting. “Hello Squirrelstream. Aren’t you ThunderClan’s Deputy?” Squirrelstream nodded. “I am.” She looked up at Silverpelt. “Congratulations! Is this your first gathering?” Beetlepaw nodded. Featherstar stood on the high rock with the other leaders. A white she-cat dipped her head towards Featherstar. “Featherstar, how is ThunderClan?” Featherstar purred. “We are fine, thank you Moonstar. What about SkyClan?” The white she-cat shrugged. “We are fine. We’ve had some problems with Twolegs wandering around in our territory, but that’s nothing new.” Featherstar suspected there was more to that then Moonstar was letting on, but she didn’t press. She respected Moonstar too much. Instead, Featherstar changed the subject. “Are there any new warriors?” Moonstar nodded. “Cloudfur received his warrior name last night. He was so proud!” Featherstar purred amusement. The young tom had had a longer apprenticeship than most, because his whitecough was slow in healing. Moonstar’s voice brought Featherstar out of her thoughts. “Birdflight received her name as well. How about in ThunderClan?” Featherstar replied “Redfang sat vigil two nights ago.” A creamy tabby bounded onto the Great rock in one leap. Larkstar, leader of ShadowClan, had arrived. She was followed by Burrowstar, leader of WindClan. Featherstar wondered where RiverClan was. Then a commanding yowl sounded from far away. A skinny black tom with blood-red eyes charged into the clearing and bounded onto the Great rock. The rest of his Clan followed. RiverClan had arrived at last, and it looked as though he had brought his whole Clan. Squirrelstream gaped in amazement as an elder walked into the clearing, followed by a heavily pregnant cat. A pale brown she-cat, hazel eyes flashing in alarm, wailed “Oh, Heronkit, where are you!?!” A small gray kit approached the queen, and she nearly knocked the kit over with anxious licks. Squirrelstream recognized her friend Hazeleyes. She padded towards her friend, and Hazeleyes swiveled her ears to let Squirrelstream know that she had heard her approach. Hazeleyes did not raise her head, and Squirrelstream felt awkward. Finally she blurted “Hazeleyes, what are you doing here?! You should be in the nursery, at home!” She glanced sideways at the frightened kit, and softened her voice. “And why is Heronkit here?” Hazeleyes still didn’t raise her eyes and she said meekly “You will see in a minute.” Before Squirrelstream could ask what that meant, the skinny black tom yowled “Everybody listen! There are to be great changes! We all must unite!” Chapter 3 - Dark Love COMING SOON! Category:Fanfictions